


Thirteen Reasons meets Midsomer Murders

by kmariewrites



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmariewrites/pseuds/kmariewrites
Summary: This is just something short I wrote after watching the full season of Thirteen Reasons... I am a huge fan of Midsomer Murders and my brain made them clash together. This is the Result.





	Thirteen Reasons meets Midsomer Murders

Sgt. Troy: "Ah it's a shame such a young girl could take her own life."  
Barnaby: "Hmmm..."  
Troy: "Sir?"  
Barnaby: "I'm afraid Troy, this girl didn't commit suicide."  
Troy: "Sir?"  
Barnaby: "She was murdered."  
Troy looks bewildered by this new information, and is astounded that DCI Barnaby can make such a profound determination from one glance at the corpse.  
Barnaby walks like a giant out of the room.


End file.
